


Snowy, It's Your Turn!

by theholylight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Mentions of Lusamine - Freeform, alolan vulpix/snowy fights because she wants to make lillie proud and get stronger, ash being ash challenges lillie to a friendly battle, in response to the time they swapped each other's pokemon, it's training basically, my cutest pokemon ship since pearlshipping right here, otp, set during their school trip to kanto, the others in the group are mentioned, which she accepts because she wants to prove to herself that she can do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Following their first day back in Ash's home region of Kanto, the Pokemon Master-in-training decides to ask one of his companions to train with him and his Pikachu.(Or, Ash hears how well Lillie handled battling with Pikachu and decides to see how well she fairs with Snowy by her side)





	Snowy, It's Your Turn!

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, I haven't found a Pokemon ship this cute since Pearlshipping.
> 
> (... though I have a lot of otps when it comes shipping in Pokemon, way too many xD...)
> 
> So here's a small drabble, I also kinda practiced my writing when it comes to Pokemon battles.

"Are you sure this will work?"

Ash, who was leaning down to tell Pikachu to not go too hard on her, turned to face the blonde, who was standing opposite of him a few miles away, holding her Alolan Vulpix in her arms as she usually would. It was just the two of them, the others having gone to see Brock's gym first and see what it was all about - Ash, initially, wanted to go with them as well because he itched to challenge Brock to a battle after such a long time but... 

... after hearing from Professor Kukui how well Lillie did battling with Pikachu by her side once she relaxed long enough to tell him which moves to use, his curiosity got peaked and.... here they were.

"Yep! I know you can do it, just believe in yourself!"

"B-Believe in myself... right..."

"Exactly! It may not be quite the same, but just remember the feeling you had while battling alongside Pikachu..."

"... r-right..." 

Snowy jumped down from her arms, looking nervous but also happy, clearly intent on proving herself in this friendly training session. Gulping, Lillie nodded to herself and turned to face Ash as the two of them did the same.

"Alright, we will go by the usual rules - the first Pokemon to get knocked out loses, alright?"

"Y-Yeah!" The blonde nodded, trying to sound more fierce than what she was feeling like at the moment. "Okay, my turn first! Snowy, Powder Snow!"

"Vu-Vulpix!" the little fox-like Pokemon unleashed a semi-strong gust of ice Pikachu's way, the rodent's ears sharp as he watched the incoming attack, his trainer grinning as he pointed ahead and spoke with a determinated look on his face.

"Pikachu, dodge then counter with Thunderbolt!"

"Chuuuuuuuu!" the yellow mouse did as told and jumped, dodging the icicle snow and using it's electricity on the Vulpix, getting in a hit as Lillie gasped. "Snowy! Are you alright, can you keep fighting?"

"V-Vulpix..." Snowy responded, shaking off the dirt as it faced Ash and Pikachu once more, a bright, icy aura beginning to mold itself to her body. "... Vu-Vulpix!!!"

"S-Snowy!?" 

Shocked, Lillie could only watch as her beloved partner unleashed a move that looked more like a beam of white than it's usual Powder Snow, Ash letting out a whoop in victory as Pikachu got grazed by the attack. Deciding to end it there for now and take a break, he walked over to the girl and her partner, clasping her shoulder with a huge smile on his face, oblivious of her slight blush at his actions.

"Lillie, that's amazing! I'm pretty sure Snowy learned Ice Beam just now!"

"S-She did?"

"Yep! That means she is getting stronger but so are you. Great job!" 

"Y-Yeah, great job... Snowy... and me." Lillie grinned at him softly, hugging the Alolan Vulpix close to her chest as she did. "We can only grow stronger from here!"

"That's the spirit!" Ash gave her a thumbs up and turned to leave, him and Pikachu quickly disappearing as they rounded the corner to wait for Professor Kukui, who told them he would come back so that they could all head to Misty's gym next. Lillie, meanwhile, grasped Snowy even closer. Not hearing the mon's questioning cry, the blonde looked up into the sky, closing her eyes as she whispered.

"I'm going to grow stronger... mother. And then I will find you. **_I promise_**." 


End file.
